


I'm In Love With Your Music

by megr0se



Series: You're Music to my Eyes [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, MORE FLUFF!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megr0se/pseuds/megr0se
Summary: The boys get together for an early Christmas.Featuring: presents, love and rings





	I'm In Love With Your Music

**Author's Note:**

> hello angels!
> 
> this idea came to me when i was at work and i came home and started to write it because i'm still cashton trash
> 
> it's just something short and sweet, but hopefully you enjoy it!

“This is impossible,” Michael whines, his hands tangled in a string of Christmas lights. “How do they get so messed up every year? I remember being so careful when I put them way last year,” he says, chucking them away, narrowly missing Calum’s head. 

Calum takes pity on his roommate, picking the wires up and pushing a box of decorations towards Michael, “You sort the baubles out, I’ll do this,” he says, beginning to untangle the small fairy lights. 

“I can’t believe it’s Christmas in two weeks, I’m sure this year only started like a week ago,” Michael says, placing a shiny silver ornament onto a tree branch. 

Calum laughs, “I know what you mean, but so much has happened at the same time, I don’t get it,” he ponders.

Michael looks over at him, “What do you mean?”

Calum finally finds the end of the string of lights, “Well, we both have jobs we love, we have amazing friends, and you know,” he pauses, a smile making its way onto his face. “We both found people, didn’t we?”

Michael smiles back, “Yeah, who would have thought that would happen at the start of this year?” he shakes his head, biting down on his lip as he stares at the tree in front of him, as if he’s deep in thought.

Calum watches him fondly for a second, “I mean, I always knew we would, but it just seemed too good to be true, didn't it, us both settled at the same time?” he pauses again, dropping the lights onto his lap. “I’m so glad, though. I’m _so_ happy right now, Mikey. I’m happy to see you happy, too, that’s what I’ve always wanted for us, you know?”

That pulls Michael out of whatever thought he was in. Calum expects him to retort with some sarcastic remark like he usually would, but he just smiles, genuinely. 

“Me too, man,” he whispers. “So fuckin’ happy, Cal,” he grins. 

—*—

Calum answers the door to Ashton holding a sprig of mistletoe above his head, leaning against the doorframe as he grins at Calum. Calum just rolls his eyes fondly, “Babe, I gave you a spare key for a reason.”

Ashton only smiles wider, “But then I couldn't do this,” he says as he pulls Calum closer to him. Calum goes willingly, melting against his boyfriend and accepting the gentle kiss from him. 

“Ooh, my turn next,” Calum hears from behind Ashton, drawing himself away from the kiss. 

Luke props his chin on Ashton’s shoulder, closing his eyes and pursing his lips for Calum. Ashton pulls away with a laugh, walking into the flat. Calum rolls his eyes again, giving in and placing a kiss to Luke’s cheek, dodging Luke’s wandering hand as it tries to pinch his arse. 

“Save all that for your boyfriend,” Calum says, pushing Luke away and laughing as he closes the door behind them.

“Oh, I plan on it,” Luke says, already making his way to Michael’s bedroom.

Calum looks to Ashton, who is laying the food he brought with him on Calum’s small dining room table. The four of them planned an early Christmas, making sure they spent time all together to eat and give presents before they went home to visit their families. 

Calum walks over to the table and wraps his arms around Ashton, speaking into his neck, “Mmm, smells good,” he says, rubbing his hands over his boyfriend’s stomach, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

Ashton leans into his touch, “Me or the food?” he jokes.

Calum kisses his neck, “Both,” his lips move over the skin until Ashton turns in his arms to press their lips together in a real kiss.

They stay like that for a few moments, Ashton pulling away when he feels Calum’s hands travel down and sneak into his back pockets. “Calum,” he says, mock scandalised. “Not when the kids are in the next room,” Calum laughs into his mouth, stepping away with one last kiss as he hears Michael and Luke’s chatter grow closer.

Later they find themselves huddled around the table, colourful Christmas hats sat on their heads as they stuff themselves with the feast they prepared. 

Michael slumps himself back in his chair, groaning, “I’ve eaten too much,” he says, pushing his empty plate away.

“I told you you shouldn't have had seconds, love,” Luke laughs, rubbing over Michael’s belly softly.

Michael huffs, “It’s Christmas time, that’s what this holiday is all about,” he argues, resting his head, and effectively his whole body weight, on to Luke’s side.

Ashton’s hand finds Calum’s under the table, causing him to look up and meet his gaze, finding Ashton already smiling. “We ready to give presents?” Ashton asks the table, but doesn't look away from his boyfriend.

“Yes!” Luke all but screams, standing up so quickly he almost sends Michael crashing to the floor.

Calum laughs at his bickering friends as him and Ashton walk hand in hand to the living room, where many neatly, and some not so neatly, wrapped presents wait for them. The four of them sit on the rug and start to hand each other their gifts. 

Luke receives a fringed leather jacket from his boyfriend and thanks him by tackling him to the floor, covering Michael’s face with tiny kisses. Calum is watching on fondly when he feels Ashton squeeze his hand, gaining his attention. He grins at his boyfriend, but his smile falters when he sees Ashton’s nervous expression. It only lasts for a second before it’s replaced with Ashton’s soft smile, but Calum can’t help but frown and squeeze his hand gently in return.

“Cal, this is for you,” Calum’s eyes snap away as Michael waves a present wrapped in gold paper, covered haphazardly in sellotape.

Calum reluctantly drops Ashton’s hand, placing it on his thigh instead as he thanks Michael and rips open the gift. He unwraps a framed photo of the four of them, all draped over one another and grinning. It’s from the open mic night, not long after Calum and Ashton left the stage, and the adrenaline Calum felt then is clear on his face in the photo. Calum runs a finger over the glass and grins at Michael, “Mike, this is amazing, thank you,” he says.

Michael smiles back, “It was a pretty big day for us all, wasn’t it? I wanted to commemorate it somehow.”

Calum kneels up and grabs Michael’s shoulders to pull him into a strong hug, patting his back a few times before releasing him and sitting back down, propping the frame up on the coffee table. 

The night continues much the same, Ashton receives records and books from Luke and Michael and a set of drum sticks with his name engraved on from Calum. Ashton thanks his boyfriend with a smiling kiss and pulls Calum close to his chest. He stays close to Calum all night, which isn’t out of the ordinary, but Calum can tell his mind is somewhere else. 

Luke stands to get more beers and Calum is about to ask Ashton what’s wrong when another present is passed to him, “It’s not much, but I hope you’ll use it and like it,” Ashton says.

Calum smiles softly, “I’m sure I’ll love it, Ash,” he says, carefully removing the paper and taking out a dark green leather bound journal. The initials _C.T.H_ sit in gold on the cover and Calum runs a finger over the inscription underneath. Written in beautiful cursive are the words, _You’re Music To My Eyes._

Calum’s misty eyes meet Ashton’s and he cannot help the overwhelmed sound that leaves his mouth, “Ash,” he whispers, “This is beautiful, how can you say this isn’t much? This is _perfect_ ,” 

Ashton lets out a breath of his own, “Yeah? I thought you could use it for your songwriting,” he suggests. Calum gently puts the book down and takes Ashton’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over his cheekbones before pulling him into a slow kiss, pouring all of his feelings into it. Luke returns with a small cough and a handful of bottles and Ashton pulls away, out of breath.

“I love it, I love you,” Calum says, his lips still close enough to brush over Ashton’s open mouth.

Ashton smiles softly and finally opens his eyes to look at Calum, “Good, I’m glad you like it,” he whispers. They stare at each other for a few moments before Michael says,

“Okay, who wants to watch a film?”

They all end up cuddled up on the two sofas, wrapped up in blankets and watching _The Grinch_ , until Luke’s eyes get heavy and Michael suggests they leave before he falls asleep. Luke moans about being too full and too tired as Michael chucks his coat at him and drags him off the chair.

“Here, I’ll help you with the presents,” Ashton says to Luke, gently lifting Calum off his chest so he can stand up. Ashton catches Luke’s eye and looks pointedly to the door, causing Luke to stand up a little straighter and follow him. Calum watches on, confused.

“Hey, Mike,” he says, waving his hand to his roommate. “What’s that all about?” he asks, pointing to Ashton and Luke, who are whispering by the door, Luke’s eyes flitting over to Calum every now and then.

Michael follows Calum’s eyes and shrugs, “Honestly, I’ve given up trying to understand those two by now,” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bro,” he says, ruffling Calum’s hair before picking up their bag of presents and walking over to his boyfriend.

Calum nods to him, “Yeah, I’ll see you later,” he says, his voice distracted as he watches Luke gather Ashton in a hug while he whispers in his ear. Ashton pulls away with a small smile, still looking uncertain but more hopeful than before.

“See you later, Cal! Thanks for the food, mate,” Luke calls over his shoulder, taking Michael’s hand and closing the door behind them when Calum waves to him. Calum relaxes back into the sofa as he watches Ashton turn back to him, leaning against the door and sending Calum a quiet smile. 

“Alone at last,” he says, making Calum grin and reach his arms out for him. He walks over quickly and drops down so he’s half lying on Calum, wrapping his arms around his body in a strong cuddle. “Did you have fun tonight?” he asks into Calum’s hair.

Calum lifts his head up so he can press his lips to Ashton’s cheek, “Yeah, it was great, a really good end to an even better year,” he says, his eyes meeting Ashton’s when he pulls back. Ashton’s face is more relaxed now, but there is still something tense in his gaze. “Are you feeling okay?” Calum asks, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Ashton’s neck. 

Ashton leans back into Calum’s touch, closing his eyes and humming a soft noise, “Yeah, I feel amazing,” he says quietly, rolling his head back as Calum continues to massage his neck. 

Calum laughs breathily and runs his hands through Ashton’s hair, scratching over his head gently, making Ashton moan softly, “You just seemed a bit off tonight, that’s all, like you had something on your mind,” he says quietly, not wanting to shatter the mood. Ashton opens his eyes slowly, his eyelashes fluttering as his gaze focuses on Calum before him.

He sits up a bit straighter, “Yeah, I know that, sorry, I just—“ he pauses and takes Calum’s hand. “Do you want your real present now?” he asks, rubbing his thumb over Calum’s knuckles. 

Calum’s eyebrows furrow as his mouth drops open, “What do you mean, you gave me a present already—“ he says, sitting up and taking Ashton’s hand in both of his. “I don’t need anything else, Ash, the journal was perfect.” 

Ashton only smiles, “And I’m so glad you like it, I just saw something else and knew I had to buy you it,” he says, standing up and walking over to his overnight bag, taking out a small black box. Calum lets out an audible gasp and feels his heart rate pick up, watching Ashton walk back to the sofa with a nervous smile. He can tell his mouth is still gawping because Ashton holds a hand up, obviously wanting to say something. 

Ashton sits next to Calum and takes his hand again, the other gripping the velvet box so hard his knuckles turn white. “Okay, so, this isn't exactly what you’ll be thinking, well I mean it is, but not,” he cuts himself off with a sigh and takes a deep breath, letting it out when he meets Calum’s eyes with a genuine smile. “You know I love you, like more than anything in this entire world,” he says.

Calum feels himself relax as he listens to Ashton, “I love you too, Ash,” he says, biting his lip when Ashton squeezes his hand and leans in for a kiss. Calum melts into it and brings his hands up to grip Ashton’s shoulders, gasping into his mouth when he feels Ashton’s tongue against his lip. The kiss is slow and gentle, and as Calum begins to run his hand down Ashton’s chest he pulls away, panting and smiling. 

“Okay,” Ashton says again, as if he’s psyching himself up. “So, I got you this, but I’m not proposing, at least not yet,” his eyes fall to his hands and he slowly opens the box, revealing a simple but beautiful silver ring, resting in the black cushioning. He opens his mouth to speak again but he’s cut off by Calum’s gasp.

“Ash, it’s gorgeous,” he says softly, his eyes torn between Ashton’s relieved face and the ring. 

“Yeah? I saw it and thought it would look amazing on you,” Ashton says, his smile growing with each word. 

Calum mirrors his grin as he stares at the box, the ring is thin and in a Celtic design, the silver woven into continuing knots. Ashton takes it out of the box and rests it in the palm of his hand, “The guy in the shop told me it represents eternity and commitment,” he says quietly, eyes almost closed with the force of his bashful smile.

Calum’s eyes snap up to Ashton’s face, finding him already staring at him, biting his lip as he waits for Calum to say something. “Ash,” he breathes, taking his face in his hands and pulling him into a strong kiss, feeling Ashton relax under his touch. Calum pulls away, but keeps his face close, his breath coming out heavy against Ashton’s lips. “I love you so much, I don’t even know what else to say.”

Ashton leans in for another quick kiss before he says, “Here,” taking Calum’s right hand and sliding the ring onto his index finger, smiling when it settles comfortably against his skin. Calum grins down at his hand, raising it slightly to see the ring in full view, before gently lifting Ashton’s chin with his fingers so they can look at each other. 

“I love it,” he whispers, and Ashton’s face is brighter than the sun. “You’re amazing, thank you.”

Ashton can hardly speak through his smile, “You’re welcome, I love you,” he says, taking Calum’s hand in his and pressing his lips to the ring on his finger. “Merry Christmas, Cal.”

Calum laughs happily when Ashton looks up at him through his eyelashes, still kissing his hand, “It really is, isn’t it,” he says, grinning. “I can’t believe you got me a ring,” he carries on, shaking his head fondly. 

Ashton sits up, “Oh, but I did,” he says proudly, leaning in to give Calum a quick kiss, pulling away when Calum feels himself push for more. “And it won’t be the last either,” he says, standing up and throwing a wink over his shoulder at Calum’s shocked expression. 

Calum shakes his head again as he watches Ashton waltz around his kitchen, filling up the kettle to make the two of them some tea. Calum looks down at his hand and can’t help the happy sound that slips out of his mouth. He gently spins the ring around his finger, looking back up at Ashton when he hears him whistling softly. 

He watches as Ashton opens the cupboard and takes their two regular mugs out, Calum smiling at the familiar sight. Ashton looks up then, catching Calum’s eye and pausing his movements to smile back. Calum is sure time stops for a second and nothing matters but the two of them in this moment. Ashton’s eyes grow impossibly softer and they communicate through their eyes, the mood of the room almost tangible.

The kettle clicks off and Ashton looks down with a breathless laugh, picking it up and pouring water into the cups. Calum is still spinning the ring around his finger, his eyes flitting between his hand and his boyfriend. He cannot help but think that there is nothing he wants more than to spend next Christmas with Ashton in a place they can call their own. With their own decorated tree and their own furniture. 

And every Christmas after that.


End file.
